The goal of this project is to apply multidimensional slit-scan technology to the examination and analysis of exfoliated bladder epithelium for the detection, diagnosis and monitoring of cancer of the urinary bladder and its precursors. Static cell slit-scan cytofluorometer studies have been performed on 22 bladder irrigation specimens representing a variety of cellular disorders of the bladder mucosa associated with and including invasive transitional cell carcinoma. Included in this preliminary database are normal specimens, specimens from low grade papillary transitional cell carcinoma and high grade invasive cancer. Static cell analyses have suggested that correct identification of abnormal specimens from the bladder can be achieved utilizing the slit-scan technique with minimal modification of existing software. Abnormal cells derived from transitional cell carcinoma are delineated from normal cells by the feature nuclear fluorescence. Atypical cells of transitional type fall in an area between the normal and clearly abnormal cell populations. Other studies are directed at identifying potential causes of false alarms and developing a protocol for staining and fixing bladder irrigation specimens. Future studies will be directed towards enlarging the bladder cancer specimen database generated on the static cell instrument and conducting parallel multidimensional slit-scan flow studies. Expansion of the database will include samples from the entire spectrum of normal and abnormal specimen types encountered in the bladder with emphasis on identifying and quantifying transitional cell carcinoma and its precursors.